Wait, you love me?
by FurubaFreak97
Summary: So Ichigo and Rukia find it hard to open up to each other, who's the first one to say the 3 word sentence? Will there be trouble? Read to find out the never ending struggles the two have to face together to get their relationship working.
1. This isn't a date!

Bleach

It wasn't like Ichigo didn't love Rukia - which he did. He just didn't know how to tell her how he felt about her. How she turned his life upside down, how could it be possible that one girl could make you sick from the 'love bug?' But there he was; dreaming about 'that' girl, again. He snapped out of his daze, as the last bell of the week went off for the Christmas holidays.  
The raven-haired girl walked over to him beaming, Probably because she was leaving school.  
"Hey Ichigo!" She was waving frantically.  
"Oh hey Rukia" he smiled back at her.  
"How are you?" She asked.  
"I'm great, Hey Rukia, I'm going to go and get something to eat after school, do you want to join me?"  
"Yes, but I'll have to change out of this uniform, let's head home?"  
"Of course"  
Rukia and Ichigo then walked out the school and on the way home. "So Ichigo, where are you taking me?"  
"Em I don't know, maybe to get some rice-balls?"  
"You ask me out on a date and the best you can think of is 'rice-balls'?  
"Who said this is a date!"  
"I did, and you have to be nice until we at least get back" she grinned. Rukia wasn't like other girls, yeah sure a lot of the girls in his school were cute but Rukia, well Rukia understood him, could comfort him and he could act himself around her and not need to worry. He didn't know what it was about her; but he was head-over-heels in love for her.  
A few minutes of silence fell between the two.  
"I suppose we could go and grab some rice-balls Ichigo, I was only joking. I mean I'm not that ungrateful, but I'm not joking about the date, this is a date" she said grinning again.  
"Whatever" he chuckled.  
Before they knew it they where back at the house.  
"Well that's us Ichigo, I'm going to go and get ready!"  
"Well okay if you nee-"  
She dashed up the stairs before Ichigo could even reply, he even heard Rukia lock the door.  
"What is she doing?" He whispered. Ichigo went away to go and watch TV for a while until Rukia was ready - he knew how long girls took when they were ready.  
Without sounding too cheesy Rukia did love Ichigo too - she just didn't know how to tell him. Because Rukia wasn't your average girl, she could make it sound like she wasn't being too cheesy. Perfect.  
She already had the perfect outfit planned, something that was nice, red and complemented her hair, skin and petite figure. It was a knee high strapless, corset dress which popped out at the hips. She also had a pair of black patent shoes, they weren't heels. No way could she wear heels.  
She shoved her hair in a loose bun (which left some strands of black hair to surround her cheek-bones) to show the nape of her neck and collar bones; and her very pale skin. She only applied mascara and a light pink lipstick. If she didn't say so herself, she looked the part. Now to go down the stairs and show Ichigo. Oh dear.  
She walked out the room and then padded down stairs to see Ichigo with his hands on the back of his head - on the couch watching some anime. He was facing the complete opposite way of Rukia.  
She pretended like she done nothing and walk Into the living room where Ichigo lay, he just registered that someone walked in. He tore his eyes away from the TV to see someone who he thought he didn't recognise standing right in front of him.  
"Rukia, is that you?"  
"Who else would it be?!"  
Yep definitely Rukia.  
He started to stand up, then close distance between the duo.  
"Y-you look a-amazing" he confessed.  
"I know" she grinned  
"Go and get ready Ichigo and stop drooling over me!"  
"Me, drool over you?" He laughed "of course you'd drool over me, what's not too like?"  
Ignoring the comment Ichigo went for a shower and what seemed like a blink of an eye, he was ready. He made sure to put his best clothes on (even aftershave).  
He jogged downstairs and noticed Rukia had put on a cardigan over her shoulders.  
"You clean up nice" she seemed almost surprised.  
He ignored the comment, of course he cleaned up well. It was Ichigo she was talking about!  
"I was wondering Rukia, if this is a 'date', why don't we go somewhere nice and not to a sushi bar. You can pick where we go, my treat"  
"I've always wanted to try dancing, Orihime said It was fun and you get to dress us nice.."  
"That's fine with me, lets go"  
By the time they had realised, it was 7 o'clock, it took them three hours to get ready!  
They headed out hand-in-hand without realising. People occasionally stole the off glare, but it didn't bother Ichigo, what bothered him was everyone's eyes on his Rukia, wait? When did she become his?  
The reached the ticket booth where Ichigo handed the guy some notes and then he took Rukias waist and headed In.  
They saw couple dancing, not 'middle school' dancing' but very close and personal dancing.  
Then it got even more perfect, as Rukias favourite song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence came on, Ichigo already had his hand placed on her hips while she locked her arms around his neck. While the duo danced, Ichigo had noticed her humming to herself. He thought the reason that she liked the song so much was because it reminded her of himself - he could never be too sure.  
"So, you've said you have never danced Rukia?"  
"Nuh-uh" she said looking down at her feet.  
"For a first timer, you're pretty good at it" he laughed.  
"You too" she looked back up at the brown eyes that had their glare set on her. She then smiled at him.  
As the music drowned out she could feel Ichigos breathe on her face. It matches his musky scent perfectly.  
"Is that cologne you are wearing Ichigo?"  
"Yeah, you noticed?" He took her into a spin. She let out a slight yelp, then she landed directly into his arms.  
"Ugh-huh"  
"Did I forget to mention Rukia, that you look stunning?"  
"I think you did, you also look very nice yourself" she said as he dipped her.  
Their faces where merely inches apart. Then at that point he whispered;  
"I'm glad you decided to come out with me Rukia" he pulled away.  
"Em, Ichigo?"  
"Mhm?"  
"I need to go for the toilet, could you get us a couple of drinks while I'm there?"  
"Sure, no problem" he gave her hand a squeeze before she left.  
Ichigo turned on his heel and went to the bar to order some drinks for the two - a beer for him, and a glass or red wine for Rukia.  
He didn't even know how he had gotten served them; he himself was only 17, And Rukia was well..lets say 17 as well.  
"Enjoying yourself?" Asked the bartender.  
"Very, it's a nice place. My friend wanted to try and see what it was like, she had never been dancing before"  
"She doesn't really look much of a friend, more of a lady friend", the bartender teased.  
"I wish" Ichigo replied.  
"You should go for it man, I can see the way she looked at you and the way you looked at her when you two where dancing"  
"No harm in trying is there?" The bartender added.  
"No there isn't, it's just a little more complicated than that" Ichigo said as he took a swig of his beverage.  
Rukia walked out the bathroom more refreshed (meaning she topped her lipstick up) and started to walk over to where her 'date' was sitting. She had noticed he was sitting babbling to the poor bartender.  
"Am I interrupting anything guys?" She laughed. Noticing the extra stool she decided to climb upon it and sip the wine that Ichigo had gotten her.  
"Nothing really, just guy stuff"  
"Well I'm sorry, but football doesn't entertain me" she stated taking another drink.  
"Well sir, m'am. My shift has just ended and I am about to go home, and sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"Good luck"  
"Thank you"  
The bartender went off and probably went his way home.  
"So what where you two really taking about?"  
"I'll tell you later, for now can we enjoy this night and go out for dinner?"  
"I just want to go home and watch a movie and get out of this dress" she looked over to him.  
"Anything you want, just tell me when you are ready"  
"One more song?"  
"Sure" he put his hand out for her to take it as he lead her to the dance floor.  
He put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck she seemed to push herself closer to him. The two didn't notice the music In the background, they just noticed each other. He noticed how her eyes where. She had deep pools of azure eyes that sparkled like the ocean. She herself noticed his teddy bear brown eyes - his eyes looked as if they were staring into her soul.  
Rukia started to blush.  
"Are you okay Rukia?" He smugly said.  
"Ugh, I um. I feel a little hot" she looked down - trying to hide her face.  
"Rukia? You don't have to hide from me" this was it, he was being brave and telling her how he felt.  
"I-I think that I love you Rukia, no, I know I love you".  
Rukia felt her heart leap from her chest and into her mouth. She was so happy and couldn't help it.  
"If you don't mind me doing this, but I think it's long over due" Ichigo said as he grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss, Rukia melted into her first ever kiss and pulled in closer to him. She felt his tongue press on her bottom lip - asking for access to her mouth. She felt as if she was floating, oh how long she waited for this moment, and how she loved it. She granted him access to her mouth and followed his movements. What seemed seconds later he pulled away.  
"I think we should go and get that film of yours Rukia"  
"Wait a minute Ichigo"  
"Hmm?"  
"I love you too" she said giving him a Eskimo kiss.  
She gave him a peck on the lips and untangled herself from the hug that Ichigo enforced on her self.  
"Can we go now?" She asked  
"I'm sorry, let's go" he grabbed her hand again and then headed to the nearest movie store.  
They got to a store and Ichigo told Rukia to pick out a movie while he got snacks.  
She chosen a zombie film - Great.  
"You got the film Rukia?"  
"Oh, yeah" she beamed as she showed him what the film was.  
"A zombie film?"  
"Yeah, what is it. Did I do something wrong?"  
"You really aren't your average girl, are you?"  
"Nope"  
"I thought so" he grinned as he took her hand and they both headed home.  
"Did you enjoy the dancing?" Ichigo asked  
"Of course I did, I had a great time with you as well"  
"I did too Rukia, I'm sorry f-for kissing you" he looked away.  
Rukia stopped and faced him.  
"You shouldn't be" she kissed him.  
And he obviously kissed her back.  
She pulled away and took his hand and the two started walking home and where in Ichigos room.  
By the time they knew it, they where back at the house.  
"I'll go and get changed in the bathroom" Ichigo said.  
"Oh okay, well I get changed in here". Ichigo went into the en-suite bathroom and she could hear him run the water. He was probably going for a bath.  
She decided it was the perfect opportunity to get ready. She took her hair out of the bun and let it fall along her back. She then stripped any existence of being a girl. She then changed into latex shorts and a tank top. Rukia then put the DVD In his tv, she set the bed out and then lay down. Waiting for Ichigo.  
She then heard the water turn off and the door open, she sat up seeing him in only boxers rubbing his orange locks with a towel.  
She started to blush.  
"If you want Rukia there is a lot of hot water left to go for a bath"  
"I'm fine I just want to watch the film"  
"Suits yourself" he said as he climbed in beside Rukia.  
"Em Ichigo, aren't you going to put some clothes on?"  
"Are you?"  
"I already have clothes on!" She crossed her arms.  
"Doesn't seem like you have clothes and anyway, I don't care can we just want to watch this film, you did say so as well?"  
"I suppose, well get comfy then Ichigo" she laughed.  
Ichigo wrapped the blankets and covers around him & Rukia.  
She then pressed play.  
"Ichigo?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Are we a couple?"  
"Em, that ugh, depends. Do you want to be a couple"  
"Why would I be asking if I didn't?"  
"Come here then"  
Rukia scooted over to Ichigo and then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her on his chest.  
"You're really warm" said Rukia - snuggling in the his under-arm. She was dossing off.  
After about 20 more minutes Ichigo spoke.  
"This film is terrible Rukia"  
"I know, is there anything else that you would rather do?"  
"Hmm sit up"  
Rukia sat up and turned to face Ichigo.  
"What is it?"  
Ichigo answered Rukias question by pulling her onto his lap and kissing her. Rukia straddled his waist and locked her hands in his hair and pulled closer. Ichigo sat up as Rukia wrapped her legs around his waist more tightly. He then leaned over Rukia so that he was on top. He then knelt between Rukias legs and started kissing her neck and was letting his hands roam freely. As she felt his hands reach past her stomach she let out gasps and said:  
"I-I-Ichigo, should we be doing this?"  
"No, but who are we to follow the rules?"  
"You have a point, but aren't your family due home soon?"  
"They are away to my grandmothers house for the Christmas break"  
"We have only been a couple for about 10 minutes Ichigo!"  
"It seems like we have been for much, much longer"  
Rukia sat up so that she was sitting on Ichigos lap.  
"I know we have known each other for years Ichigo, I just don't think I'm ready".  
"I understand, but it really doesn't help that I'm nearly naked, you're in latex and sitting on top off me"  
"I'm sorry" she said as she climbed beside him.  
"It's obviously not like I don't want too, I really do..I just ugh. I-I don't know how to explain"  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me Rukia, I understand"  
"Really you do? Wow"  
"Of course I do, I can't just think about myself all the time, I have to consider how big of a deal this is an cannot be taken lightly, I don't want you to force yourself just because you think it'll make me happy. I don't want to give you my virginity, and you shouldn't give yours until we are one hundred percent ready"  
"Wait, Ichigo. You're a virgin?"  
"Yes"  
"That's really sweet "  
"Whatever"  
"I still want to spoon Ichigo, you're really warm"  
"That's fine by me"  
Ichigo wrapped Rukia up in blankets and set her upon his chest.  
"How can you be so warm, even without hardly any clothes on. I'm freezing."  
"Do you want one of my t-shirts to borrow?"  
"Please?"  
"I'll get one in a second but, the reason you are so cold is because you are wearing a tank top and shorts in winter"  
Ichigo took her off his chest and searched for one of his t-shirts.  
"Here" he flung her one.  
"Thank you"  
Rukia put the t-shirt over her tank-top and then patted the bed as a sign for Ichigo to come over beside her.  
"You know Rukia, there hasn't been a single hollow out there for weeks, what do you think is going on?"  
"I have no idea, probably other souls reapers had gotten to them before we heard"  
"How's that even possible?"  
"It happens, now come and spoon with me!"  
"Ah, fine, you know if you wanted to get closer to me all you have to do is ask" he said as he prowled to the bed.  
"What do you think I'm doing just now you moron"  
"Oh, someone's touchy"  
"I'm tired Ichigo, I'm going to go to sleep" she said as she 'clomped' his waist with her head and feel asleep. Yep she done it to make it hurt.  
Ichigo once again wrapped his arms around Rukia as the two feel asleep with the duvets engulfing the duo.

(**_A.N_**/ **Hello there**, I won't I've updating the _Fruits Basket_ FF that I have been writing for a little while longer cause I have writers block!, anyway this is just something that came too my mind, if you want me to continue then just say so! I'm **_enjoying_** writing it and would like to see how many people like it! also I'm in the middle of S4 prelims so with me luck!)


	2. Please, Don't do this!

"Ichigo?" Rukia sat up and shook his shoulder lightly, it was like his alarm clock.

Ichigo stirred and groaned a bit, but to no avail he did not open his amber eyes.  
"WAKE UP!" She punched his stomach and eventually, to and avail, she woke him up.  
"What the hell Rukia?!"  
"I was nice at first, you didn't answer. So I used the only way I could think of"  
"Yeah whatever" Ichigo scoffed.  
"So what's for breakfast?" Asked Rukia  
"You're joking, right?"  
"Do I look like I'm joking?"  
"No.."  
The two sat in a loud silence until Rukias stomach growled.  
Ichigo chuckled.  
"I suppose that's a sign that I need to make little Rukia something to eat"  
"Shut up, and get me food".  
"Okay, you get ready. And I'll make you something"  
"Thank you Ichigo, I appreciate it" she turned around and softly smiled at him.  
He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.  
"I-I-Ichigo, s-s-stop" Rukia reluctantly pulled herself away,  
regathered her thoughts and steadied herself.  
"Don't distract me Ichigo, especially since there is food involved".  
"What are you like?"  
"Funny, brilliant, sexy, Amazing, all those things"  
"That was a rhetorical question, 'cause I ready know what you're like"  
"Shut up"  
"Make me"  
"No, Ichigo food. Now"  
He let out a loud sigh and dragged his way down into the kitchen to make Rukia some food.  
"Idiot" Rukia murmured to herself.  
'Well I might as well get ready' she thought.  
She inched herself of the bed and walked to the shower throwing clothes off on the way, purposely, leaving a trail.  
Rukia climbed into the shower and let the ocean spray cool down her clammy body.  
The temperature of the shower was perfect for her stiff body, she didn't know what was happening but she felt sore and really tired. "What could be happening?" She asked herself. I mean I've not even had sex with anyone yet.  
She felt as if she had just been punched in her toned, yet subtle, abdomen.

Ichigo was, at this point, pretty pleased with himself. The first time he had ever properly cooked, he didn't even burn anything! He started to bring the various snacks to his new girlfriend, his new lease of life - his reason to fight. He was now standing inside his -and Rukias- bedroom.  
"Em Rukia?, where are you?"  
"I'm in the shower just stay put, for now" she replied faintly.  
"Rukia, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Ichigo stay there! Don't come in here!"  
Forgetting about the breakfast he barged over to the door, trying to open it, but with to no avail. She had locked it.  
"Rukia, open this door now!"  
"Please Ichigo don't come in here!"  
Ignoring Rukias '_don't come in here_' comment he barged through the door ripping the lock of the door.

This wasn't what he expected to see. Not at all.

Rukia, was sitting on the floor with her knees tucked into her chin and head in her hands. And with only a towel wrapped around her.  
"Rukia, what's wrong?" He said, fairly worried.  
"I'm bleeding and I don't know why" tears started to break through her eyes.  
"Rukia, it's alright" he picked her up 'bridal' style and walked into the bedroom. Ichigo then, gently, placed her on the bed.  
"Right tell me what happened"  
"Well I went for a shower because I felt really clammy, about five more minutes into the shower I felt really sore and achy, I also feel like I've been punched in the stomach. What's wrong with me Ichigo?"  
"This is probably a personal question Rukia, but where are you bleeding?" Ichigo then turned red.  
"Well..I...I..ugh. I'm bleeding, _'d-d-down there_'" Rukia and Ichigo at this point matched the same crimson red colour that they wore.  
"I know what's going on Rukia, this is normal for a teenager, well a teenage girl"  
"Is it?"  
"Yeah, I-It happens when a girl becomes a woman. It's called a period, where you bleed because you are ready, to ugh, have a baby"  
"So I bleed because I can get pregnant soon?"  
"Yeah"  
"So if I wanted right now, I could have a baby"  
"Well not really."  
"Hold on a minute Ichigo and I'll 'google' it."  
She pulled out her phone and typed in 'definition of a menstrual cycle'.  
She looked at her phone and went bright eyed.  
"Oh"  
"Mhm"  
A moment of silenced passed.  
"it says here that a women on her mentrual cycle is more 'sexually vigorous', what does that mean?"  
"It pretty means that you'll be horny twenty-four-seven for the next seven days"  
"Oh, that's just great"  
"It is, it really is" he grinned.  
"Why are you looking at me like that Ichigo?"  
"You are in a towel and constantly horny, you tell me"  
"Ichigo, no"  
He prowled closer to her  
"Ichigo, I said no"  
She stood up and was backed against a wall. She heard a low growl emerge from Ichigo. Her head snapped up.  
She looked into his eyes and saw something that wasn't Ichigo, it's eyes had gone black and gold. These weren't Ichigos eyes.  
She was scared now.  
"**I'm not Ichigo, you fool, I my dear Rukia, I am His hollow, I am his pure instinct, I am what he has been to scared to do"**  
"Stay away from me!" She gripped the towel tighter around her body.  
"Please get away from me"  
"**Why?, why can't we just have a ****_little_**** fun**?"  
"I don't want your 'fun' I want Ichigo"  
"Too late"  
'Ichigo' prowled closer to Rukia, closing the distance between the two. He was now merely inches away from Rukias nearly bare form.  
"Please don't do this!"  
"**Since you are being so polite, I'll go easier on you**"  
He ran his deadly-cold hand up her right thigh.  
"Don't!" Rukias voice broke.  
"Please don't, don't do this, I don't want to do this with you, I want Ichigo!"

It was fast.

Before she knew it she was pinned underneath 'Ichigo'.  
"Ichigo, if you are in there snap out of it! Please!"  
"**Shut up and pay attention. Ichigo will never be able to give you this much pleasure so just enjoy it while it lasts**"  
He pulled the towel that once held Rukias dignity and flung it to the side.  
"**He hit the jackpot didn't he**?"  
"Shut up you son of a bitch and let me go"  
He snaked his tongue into Rukias mouth and began to guide his cold hand up to her waist, making her flinch. he then made his way upto her breasts. With Rukia beginning struggle she had managed to free her wrists and punched him upside the jaw which knocked the being onto his backside. Rukia scrambled to her feet and shoved the towel over her body.  
"If you don't let Ichigo go, I will kill you myself."  
"**You won't be able to cause damage to me you little bitch, I can take you right here and now and the best thing is, Ichigo won't remember doing anything to you**"  
"You fucking ass-hole"  
For the remark, Hichigo had struck Rukia across the cheek, a few minutes later it left a purple-blue mark.  
"**Forget about me going easy on you, I will make you want to be dead Rukia, I will make you wish that you didn't ever meet Ichigo. I will make you wish that the hollow you killed that day you and Ichigo met was the one to kill you, you will regret this**"

"Ichigo, if you are in there listen too me! Please don't, don't do this"  
"How many times do I need to tell you to shut up and pay attention?"  
"Ichigo please! **I LOVE YOU**!"  
The being was Infront of her, eyes blazing with like a wild fire. He was after one thing, and one thing only. And this deeply scared Rukia.  
Hichigo walked over to Rukia and place his hand on her should, he nibbled at her and he was again tugging at frustrating fabric that covered her. Hichigo then placed his free hand on her upper thigh and lightly teased and tickled the skin. He bent down again and kissed her, it wasn't the passionate filled kisses that her and Ichigo shared. It was cold, harsh and terrifying.  
Rukia broke down.  
Tears streaming down her face and frantically crying she heard something.

"_I love you too, Rukia_"

Her head shot up.

Ichigo recoiled in disgust, here be had Rukia naked, vulnerable and unwilling giving herself up.  
"I-I-Ichigo?" Her teared stained eyes began to widen in shock.  
"Rukia..I can't explain how sorry I am, I don't know what came over me"  
Rukia quickly grabbed the covers on the bed and shaded her exposed skin.  
"Tell me Rukia, w-what did I do?"  
"Y-y-you, um..y-you t-touched me"  
"Where did I touch you?"  
"It doesn't matter, it wasn't you that touched me. It was-"  
Ichigos eyes became a solid orange, he was angry he also had a sadness that musked his eyes.  
"Rukia, please tell me. Where did I touch you?"  
She took a deep breath and spoke  
"you touched me nearly everywhere, but down below. It went fast but I can remember being pinned beneath you, kissing my body, nibbling at me and you moved lower but I managed to stop it though, before you done anything that you would regret"  
Ichigos voice broke "Rukia, I can't explain how sorry I am"  
"You don't have too, it's not like I don't want to have sex with you, I just don't want it to be when you are in that form, and what I said, I meant it Ichigo, I was scared of you so if I was to die at that point I wanted to let you know that I do and truly love you"  
"No Rukia, don't give me that bullshit. I nearly took the thing that is the most important thing to you, and the disgusting thing is, I wouldn't remember doing it!"  
"Ichigo stop it, that wasn't you, you couldn't control yourself, I can understand how you feel but I know that you didn't mean it"  
"Listen to me Rukia, my inner hollow is my pure based instinct, things that I am to scared to do, so whatever I done to you, is what I want to do to you, why can't you understand that?!"  
"Damn it Ichigo! Shut up and stop this rubbish. I love you. You love me, lets leave it at that!"  
Rukia with the sheets tied messily around her petite frame, She got Ichigo to sit beside him, she rested her hand on his thigh and gave it a comforting squeeze.  
"We are in this together, we can get through this Ichigo, I refuse to let that thing take over you"  
He studied Rukias expression, then leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.  
"Get ready" he put his head in his hand.  
"Food"  
"It's over there"  
"I've trained you well" she smirked.  
"Yes, yes you have"  
"Thank you Ichigo"  
She got up and walked over to the Wardrope and pulled out one of Ichigos hoodies she turned so that her back was turned to him. She quickly put on underwear and the oversized hoodie.  
"How do I look?" She twirled  
"Like shit"  
"You aren't still annoyed at your hollow getting lose, aren't you?"  
"I nearly raped you Rukia"  
"No you didn't, it did"  
"What I want to know is why there, why did you lose control then and there?"  
"Remember ages ago I was in my 'inner world'? Well he told me that if he ever sensed the slightest weakness in me, he would destroy me. I guess you make me weak Rukia. I guess he knew that if I hurt you, I wouldn't see any reason to fight, so I would let him take over"  
"Nothing can break out bond Ichigo" Rukia said while snacking on cold toast and various other food.  
"I do have to ask though, how do I stop bleeding everywhere. I think it may also be on your bed and bathroom floor"  
"I'll go and get you something"  
Ichigo got up and went to Karins room and went into her bathroom and lifted a pink box with flowers on it. He brought it through to Rukia.  
"Use this, it's supposed to stop you bleeding everywhere, it has a leaflet on how to use them"  
"Em, thank you" Rukia took the box out of Ichigos hand and padded through to the bathroom.  
"I won't be too long" she whispered.  
Rukia closed the bathroom door behind her and cleaned up the previous mess she made earlier.  
"How do these things work" she pondered. She opened the small pink box and worked her way through the steps that where on the diagram. She slid her back agains the wall and put her head in her hands and started to sob.  
This wasn't Ichigo that had nearly raped her, was it?  
Would he do this?  
After a few more minutes to compose herself Rukia walked out the bathroom and saw that Ichigo had his shirt off and was lying on his bed watching a film  
"Feeling any better Rukia?"  
"Um..yeah" she suddenly felt hot.  
She padded over to the bed. His eyes hadn't moved from the TV screen.  
She silently climbed in beside him.  
"What you watching?"  
"I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention, now that you're here"  
She turned pink.  
"So, you've snapped out of your pissed-off state?"  
"Not really, but it'll dampen your mood as well as mine, so I might as well try and snapped out of it"  
"You're an idiot Ichigo" she looked up at him.  
"But you're my idiot" she pulled up and kissed him roughly and urgently on the lips"  
"Rukia, no"  
"Please?" She begged.  
"I can't, I can't hurt you Rukia"  
"I trust you Ichigo"  
"But I don't trust myself. And anyway, you can't have sex on your period"  
With a trusty sigh she laid back down across his chest as he tucked the duvets across her waist.  
A few minutes passed of a comforting silence.  
"Ichigo?"  
"Mhm?"  
"Thank you for being understanding about this 'period' thing, you're right about the 'horny' thing."  
"Well it's not something to be taken lightly so that's why I grew a pair of balls and decided to not act like I'm five years old"  
Rukia took her hand and ghosted it over Ichigos sun kissed chest, she ran it down his muscular abdomen and tickled the skin with each ghostly touch. This made his abs flex and twitch.  
She continued to go lower until her hand rested just centimetres away from the hem of his boxers. With one of her legs she wrapped one of her legs around his legs.  
She looked at the clock, it read '20:34'.  
"Suits yourself, Ichigo"  
They had been in his room the full day. Without even realising it, Rukia had feel asleep.  
Ichigo though, had not fell asleep, he still felt extremely guilty for hurting Rukia in that way earlier on. He was going to make it up to her, he had to. As Rukia continued to snooze away on his chest he realised that what he should do is cook her a nice dinner and watch a film. He remembered that the only thing she had eaten in the pass two days was toast and the 'breakfast' he had made her previously.  
She must have really meant what she said earlier. She did love him.  
If she didn't would she still be lying on his chest?, would she have told him to shut up? would she have marvelled at his body by groping and kissing him?  
Ichigo really wanted her there and then, but he couldn't trust himself, of course he wanted to be her first he just didn't want to do it knowing that he could snap at any given time.  
Ichigo sat and pondered his feelings for Rukia and decided he was going -to make it up to her- to give her what she wanted-, after a little while longer, Ichigo had gave into sleep.

(**A.N.** I hope you enjoyed this 'dark' chapter, if you would like this plot line to continue, then just say so! I know this is completely different from the first chaper, but it came to my mind while watching bleach! Enjoy and review!)


	3. The lesson

_Chapter 3; The lesson._

Ichigo woke up first, which for him, was a shocker. Usually Rukia would punch and put her left foot into his backside but today was different. Today she was still spooning Ichigos right side, the way she had fallen asleep the night before. Her chest heaved up and down as quick subtle breathes left those perfect pink lips that Ichigo owned. He leaned over and kissed her; it was more like a peck, but it's the same thing. She inhaled sharply.  
"Morning Ichigo" she sluggishly began to sit up and looked at the god that hovered above her.  
"What was that for?"  
"I wanted to kiss you, that's all" he grinned  
"Well, good."  
She climbed over and off Ichigo, the over-sized hoodie running up her waist and it exposed her creamy skin to a very hungry Ichigo.  
"Control yourself Ichigo" he encouraged himself.  
"It would do us all a favour" she replied from the bathroom walls.  
She walked out, looking fresher than she had five minutes before.  
The jumper hanging over her left shoulder, exposing the bruises that Ichigo had enforced on her the night before. A pang of guilt made it's way to his stomach, he was the one that caused those bruises that stretched from her collar bone, to God knows where.  
"Don't look at me like that Ichigo"  
"Why?"  
"These bruises weren't cause by you, I know for a fact that you wouldn't intentionally hurt me"  
"He flinched as she begun to get ready"  
"You won't look or even touch me again, will you?"  
"I don't think I can trust myself"  
"I trust you Ichigo, and we have to work together on this, we can't give up on each other. Although we have only been an official couple for a few days, it seems much longer. Do you know why that is? Because I love you Ichigo, and want to be with you every way possible. Emotionally, Mentally and Physically. That's what being a couple is about we have to be there for each other - no matter what"  
"I just need time Rukia"  
"I just need you Ichigo, I have needs, you have needs. And if you don't snap out of this depressed stage before my period is finished. I will make you snap out of it myself, because really Ichigo, I do want you"

"And I want you too, just give me a couple hours to figure out what I need to do, call up Orihime or Tatsuki. And I'll have an answer waiting for you"  
"Really?"  
"Mhm"  
"So you're saying that if I go out for a few hours with friends, you'll have an answer here. No hesitations or anything"  
"That's what I said, yes"  
"You, my dear boy, have yourself a deal, I'll get ready and phone the two of them. If you don't have an answer for me, you're dead meat"  
Rukia in the blink of an eye was ready and on the phone to Orhime.  
"Hey Orhime"  
"Oh, hello Rukia!"  
"Would it be okay if I came over for a bit, Ichigo is doing something tonight, and doesn't want me around until later on. I'll explain more if you're up for it"  
"Oh yeah, sure Rukia, I don't mind. Tatsuki is here too!"  
"That's great, I'll drop by soon!"  
"See you soon Rukia" the phone went dead and Rukia slipped her phone back into her jeans pocket.  
"Well I best be going, huh?"  
"I guess you should" he retorted.  
She glided over to his side, pecked him on the cheek and then went to visit her two friends.

"What am I going to do about this?" He whispered.  
He got up out of the corner of the bed, took his coat; and headed out.

"Hey Rukia!"  
"Hello Orihime!"  
The two females exchanged hugs and made way into the red haired girls apartment.  
"So why don't you sit down and tell me all about why Ichigo sent you out"  
"Well, I ugh-"  
"What is it?"  
"Well, Orhime, Tatsuki, me and Ichigo are, we are, seeing each other"  
"As like, you guys are a couple?" Asked Tatsuki.  
"Yeah, so he sent me out here cause we have a bit of a dilemma"  
"Spill! C'mon give us details!" Squealed Orihime.  
"Well that's the problem, there isn't any 'details' yet. We are a bit of at war with each other about our physical relationship"  
"What happened?" Asked Tatsuki  
"I was getting ready after coming out the shower and I just realised that girls get a thing called a 'period', well Ichigo was manly enough to explain what happens during that time. He told me that girls can become more 'sexually active' and then his hollow came out cause I was only in a towel, he nearly took my virginity and he feels guilty for hurting me, so he refuses to have sex with me until he knows he can control himself. Oh, and he said that if I came out here I would get an answer about what he wants"  
"That bastard".  
"Tatsuki! That's no way to talk about Ichigo!"  
"So what should I do?"  
"I know you have needs Rukia, but Ichigo is a very stubborn person so you should just give him some time. He must feel pretty bad if he won't even touch you, so just give him space"  
Rukias face dropped down, she was upset.  
"But that doesn't necessary mean you can't try"  
"Try?"  
"Mhm, you know being seductive and stuff?"  
"I agree with Tatsuki, Rukia, you should try!"  
"Wait, you two aren't bothered about me and Kurosaki?"  
"Rukia, we knew it would happen eventually, you two are made for each other"  
"Just like you are with chad!" Squealed Orhime.  
"Shut up Orihime, you're with Uryuu. That's just weird"  
"So how was it Tatsuki, Orihime"  
"Our first time?" They asked in unison.  
"I mean yeah, but if you erm, don't want to share, that's fine!"  
"It was great, I'm not going to go into too much details but, wow"  
"How about you Orihime?"  
"I ugh, me and Uryuu haven't had sex yet.."  
"What?!, you two have been together for 2 years and still nothing!"  
"Mhm, I'm planning on waiting until I get married. Uryuu is just being a gentleman"  
"I kinda feel stupid, me and Ichigo have only been and official couple for a week or so."  
"How long have you two known each other?"  
"Six years"  
"And how long have you liked him and how long have you trusted him?"  
"Six years.."  
"Then there is your answer, you trust him so why not?"  
"She has a good point Rukia, me an Uryuu only want to wait until marriage. That's not to say that you have too".  
"So what exactly do I do then, to 'seduce' him?"  
"One word Rukia and one word only, Lingerie".  
"Lingerie?"  
"Mhm, a sexy version of underwear"  
"Where do you buy this 'lingerie'"  
Orihime and Tatsuki give each other a knowing glance and smirked at each other.  
"You thinking what I'm think Orihime?"  
"Oh yes"  
"Rukia?" Spoke Tatsuki  
"How would you like to go and buy some?"  
"That'd be great!" She said  
"Grab your coats ladies we are going shopping!"

"I don't know what to do man, I mean I love Rukia and want to give her everything I have to offer, but I don't want to hurt her"  
"You should give it to her, if she wants it that bad"  
"You don't understand, I don't want to hurt her"  
"Go slow with her then?"  
"I don't know, man"  
"Ichigo! You aren't really taking my advice now, are you?!"  
"Shut up Renji, out of all people you should know what she is like"  
"I'm her friend Ichigo, out of all people to know her it should be you!"  
"Well how would I start it off then?"  
"Candle-lit dinner all that crap, women love all that soppy rubbish."  
"But you know Rukia, she's not your 'average' girl."  
"Try and hold out then, or at least go to a certain extent where you guys aren't actually doing 'it' but still satisfy her at the same time, if you know what I mean?"  
"Eh..?"  
"For God sake Ichigo, you total prude"  
"What?!"  
"Foreplay, you idiot"  
"Eh, Renji I'm not so confident with that type of thing, and what if I can't stop and end up hurting her, what would I do?"  
"Well, Ichigo. Go home make her dinner and see how long you last, explain to her how you feel, and then listen to her"  
"That, actually doesn't sound too bad"  
"Go for it!"  
"Thanks man, you've been a great help"  
"See you later Ichigo"  
"Bye"  
Ichigo left Renji's appartment and then headed to the nearest supermarket. Sweating In his boots about the future ahead.

"Don't you think these certain types of underwear are very 'explicit'?"  
"Eh..Rukia that's the point in them"  
"I don't see the point though"  
"Rukia, you want to have sex with Ichigo, don't you?"  
"Yeah"  
"So for the good of your chances, just buy something out of here"  
"Tatsuki, Rukia, I've found the perfect thing for you!"  
"Eh..?"  
"Here go buy this!"

Ichigo was shaking, not because he was nervous, but because he was scared. Scared of Rukias touch, scared of her subtle embraces that the two would share occasionally. He was, at this point, In his dining room. Ichigo wore a creased shirt that matched his nervous sweat covered-creased forehead, the candles that he had previously lit floated - caressing the mahogany wooden table that added the simple delicacy of effort.

He was nervous, oh boy was he nervous.

He was anticipating the moment that she walked through the front door. But also at the same time was terrified about the moment when she would walk through the front door. He shouldn't be this nervous, should he?

To take his mind off of what would eventually happen, he went over to the kitchen, splashed some water over his face and hands.  
He then started to make him and Rukia some dinner.

He finished preparing the various delicacies that he had made, setting them on the candle-lit table, he sat down once again. Only to hear the front door open.

It was Rukia..

(**A.N**, Hello again! Well sorry for not updating in a while: I've been having writers block, so here we are. A new chapter, I like how this story is unfolding so I probably will continue. But yes a warning, the next chapter will probably be an 'M'. So enjoy this on! **P.S **anyone reading my Fruits Basket one, it's not stopped just haven't major writers block. I might even add an explicit chapter cause a lot of people have asked for one!)


	4. This is it

"Is anyone in?" Rukia said as she shuffled herself through the door and into the hallway.  
"I'm in the dining room.." He faintly replied.  
Rukia set her bags down infront of the door and made way for the dining-room.  
"What's is all this?" she asked curiously.  
"Well, It's your answer. A very good one if you ask me" he chuckled  
She was happy, he was back to normal. No longer fretting about something he didn't do.  
"Ichigo..I don't know what to say, everything looks amazing. I can't believe you went to so much trouble to make this night special."  
"This will be our first time, I want it to be just as good for you than it will for me."  
Rukia sat down on the chair directly across from Ichigo, anticipating for what was about to come.  
"I don't know where to start, everything looks great!"  
"Here, try this" he said as he placed a mouthfull of sushi into her mouth.  
"mmm, tastes lovely" she slightly moaned.  
Rukia leaned over the table, giving Ichigo a chaste kiss on his lips.  
"It's not the only thing that tastes lovely" he smirked.  
Rukia giggled at Ichigos' remark and then went back to eating the foods that Ichigo -it's hard to believe- prepared earlier on.  
"So what did you, Orihime and Tatsuki get up to today?" he wondered  
"We went shopping, It was fun, Oh! and they gave me a few lessons" she squealed.  
"What did you buy? and what do you mean by 'lessons'?"  
"You'll find out later, be patient." she said as a tint of rose caressed her cheeks.  
"Oh.."  
"So, when is your dad and sisters coming back?"  
"Tomorrow, 'round lunch to dinner-time, he texted me ealier when you where out to tell me"  
"You picked a great night" she grinned.  
After Ichigo and Rukia demolished the rest of the food, he cleaned himself up while Rukia slipped to the bathroom, she was going to get changed into the suited 'equipment'.  
She decided to go for the black lacy, cleavage-boosting, one piece of lingerie.  
It wasn't too revealing but at the same time didn't leave to much to the mind..  
As she admired herself in the mirror of the bathroom, she decided that, if Ichigo was going to give her what they both wanted, she was going to try and make it enjoyable; for both of them.  
And if this meant that she had to seduce Ichigo, she would.

"Ugh, Ichigo?" She asked, suddenly nervous.  
"I'm in the room Rukia.."  
"Uh, I'm coming in.."

Rukia -although very excited- dragged herself through the end if the bathroom to the door. Everything that she wanted, was right there, was waiting for her nervous ass, was waiting for her. She then suddenly found herself leaning on the bathroom door, with her head hanging between her skinny, frail legs, why was she so nervous? This was what she wanted, wasn't it? All she wanted was Ichigo, but yet, here was a part of him that she was terrified of, never wanted to meet again. Ever. Not after the incident..but, he was waiting for her and she needed to be strong. Although she really wanted him. She was was scared, this would be her -their- first time ever - giving everything she had to offer, to someone else. But this wants 'someone else', this was Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper, her best friend, her lover.

"Get up Rukia Kuchiki, don't be a coward"

She scrawned onto her feet, took a deep breath and headed out towards her man in shining armor.

Suddenly and quite happily she found a new sense of confidence. It also helped that Ichigo was facing away from the bathroom, it gave her a chance to gather herself.

"Right Ichigo, I want you to close your eyes, and turn around without opening them" she said sternly.

"As you wish" Ichigo complied as well as squeezing his eyes shut.

Rukia walked directly Infront of Ichigo, messed up her hair to give her a frenzied look, right before she placed both hands on her petite hips; this gave her a more dominant stance.

"Okay" she breathed "Open your eyes"

Ichigo couldn't have opened his eyes more quicker than he did there.

_Oh. My. God._

He gasped "wow, Rukia you look.."

"Amazing, beautiful, fabulous?"

"..**sexy**.." He growled.  
"Oh thanks" she obviously blushed, Ichigo joined in.

Ichigo being very bold, grabbed each side of Rukia's hips and pulled her on top of him.

"I can't believe you done all this for me" he whispered stroking the side of the tantalising lace.  
"It's worth it Ichigo" she laughed awkwardly noticing something pressing into her inner thigh.  
"I must be doing something right, if that's the reaction I'll get" she said looking at him directly in the eyes and blushed very heavily at her statement.  
Ichigo leaned up to kiss Rukias neck, he then made way to her jaw, he sucked and nibbled on her left earlobe.  
"I-Ichigo" she breathed out.  
"I must be doing something right if that's the reaction I'll get" he smirked into her skin.  
"S-stop being a wise a-ass"  
"I'm not doing anything yet Rukia, this is us just getting started" he whispered.  
Ichigo then -to her surprise- flipped Rukia over so that he was on top, eventually gaining control.  
"Idiot"  
"Shut up and enjoy this"  
Even though Ichigo hadn't even begun, he managed to see what the effect on Rukia looked like; her rose tinted cheeks, which obviously contrasted with her creamy white skin, the way her eyes had something ever so unfamiliar hovering over them, oh and let's not forget; her 'outfit'.  
To Ichigo, Rukia never looked so beautiful in her life, she was a vision of beauty. She was perfect. The black lace contrasted with her skin, which made her look like a ghost (oh the irony). Her bluey-black hair was ruffled in a frenzied state, and to top it off, she had a flush of rose which filled her cheeks everytime Ichigo kissed her.

Their kisses were like an orchestra, an orchestra which at the point in time was conducted with their tongues; they would join together in a symphony and everytime Ichigo squeezed at a part of her skin, he would earn a subtle moan, this of which encouraged him to continue and also added to their harmony of love.  
Eventually, Ichigos hands had reached to the cravice of her breasts, he hovered his hands above the two flushed mounds. He look at Rukia directly in the eye; asking to go further.  
"Go ahead Ichigo"  
Before Rukia had regained her thoughts, Ichigo had ripped apart the lacy lingerie that she had worn to sweetly torture yours truly.  
"Ah I-it's cold" she said covering herself, not only because of the sheer embarrassment of her top half being exposed but also the fact that Ichigos glare sent cold shivers up and down her spine.  
"Don't hide from me Rukia" Ichigo bluntly said as he pulled her arms above her head - rendering her completely vunerable.  
Ichigo used one hand to keep Rukias arms above her head, he used the other one to tease her pale skin.  
He ran his right hand up from the middle if toned abdomen up to the crevice of her breasts and then eventually ran the hand over the pink mound of skin. This earned him a moan. He took his thumb and ran it over the pink, flushed nub. This earned him another moan. Ichigo then looked up, seeing that Rukia looked very much embarrassed.  
"Why are you so embarrassed Rukia?" He asked as he continued to work at the two mounds of flesh.  
"I-I-it's b-because, I'm enjoying it!" she exclaimed, turning violet.  
"That's nothing to be embarrassed about" he said lovingly  
"I-Ichigo, p-please" she whispered.  
"What is it?"  
".._More_.." she purred.

Obeying to Rukias very sexy command. Ichigo surprisingly freed his grip on Rukias arms and trailed his hands lower, he reached the hem of the lacy pants that she worn, looking at Rukia for reassurance, she nodded as a sign of approval and before she knew it, Ichigo manovered his hands undeneath the lingerie and stroked her mound of flesh.  
"Ichigo-o-o" she moaned.  
"Yeah Rukia?" He grinned.  
"S-stop teasing me" she said between pants.  
"Fine, I suppose I'll just have to do this" he stuck one of his digits into her warm walls, feeling her contract around him - he knew he was doing a good job.  
"Ahhh! Ichigo!"  
While Ichigo continued to rub Rukias sensitive nub, she very clumsily and quickly took the rest of Ichigos clothes off, considering that she was well..naked she didn't need any help.  
Before the two of the lovers knew it, they where both naked and both where very, very aroused.  
"Wait a minute Ichigo" Rukia whispered  
"What?" He breathed.  
"Kiss me" she pleaded.  
He removed his hand and grasped Rukias waist, pulling her in for a deep, lust-filled kiss.  
Their lips meshed together as well as their bodies did.  
Ichigo pulled away from Rukia.  
He skimmed his eyes across Rukias petite, but beautiful body.  
"What are you staring at?"  
"You..you look absolutely beautiful"  
Rukia blushed but didn't know why - here they both where, lying on each other, completely naked.._fondling together_. But at a slight compliment she blushed. It didn't make sense.  
"Well stop staring..it's making me nervous"  
"I can't help it, you look amazing, it makes me want to..ravish you"  
"Shut up, you idiot. I'm not that amazing"  
"But you are, Rukia"  
Ichigo continued to leave a trail of kisses from Rukias lips, to her neck, her collar bone and to top it off left feather-like kisses down Rukias abdomen. He stopped.  
"Ugh..Ichigo..please" she begged.  
"Haha" he laughed awkwardly "..I have no idea what I'm doing Rukia..I've never done this before"  
"Just follow your instinct, I'll help you" she grasped a fist full of Ichigos locks, and pulled him towards her stomach.  
"Ah, ah, ah, someone's impatient" Ichigo resisted her grip and pulled his head back.  
"Now Rukia, if I'm going to do this, I want you to make as much noise as possible"  
"Huh? You expect me to follow your orders?"  
"I do if you want me to continue"  
"You are an ass" she sighed "but if that's the only way I can get it, then so be it"  
"Good girl"  
"Ass.." She whispered  
"But I'm your ass" he chuckled.  
Ichigo palmed Rukias thighs, telling her to spread them, and she did. He rubbed the inner thigh in circles, torturing Rukia.  
"Ichigo, stop it! Please!"  
"I never heard you.."  
"Make love to me with your mouth I need you too!" She screamed.  
"You don't have to be so loud" he said smugly.  
Ichigo started to kiss Rukias naked abdomen, he went lower, and lower..he started to lick her out - as she commanded him to do.  
"Fuck..Ichigo"  
He ran his tongue up and down her erect nub, swirling it around with his tongue.  
She grasped his head and pushed him in for more, to which he complied.  
Suddenly, Rukia could feel something warm building up in her lower abdomen, and she liked it.  
"Ichigo, I..ugh..I'm gonna"  
Ichigo stopped, earning a groan of disappointment from Rukia.  
"I want to see your face when you do" he explained.  
He pushed himself up Rukias body, landing his lips on her own. Rukia wrapped her legs around Ichigos waist, pulling and inviting him to go further.  
"Don't ruin it Ichigo, just-"  
"Just what?"  
"Make love to me..I need you too..I want you too.."  
If that didn't get him excited again, who knows what would.  
He looked at her once more, using his eyes to ask her if it was okay to enter.  
"Just..do it..now" she breathed.

Ichigo eased himself into Rukia, trying to make the pain less distinct.  
He reached the barrier, hearing the cries of mixed emotions as he made the final thrust. He silenced her with his lips as he filled her up with himself.

He waited a moment.

"I-Ichigo..m-move.."  
Following her commands, Ichigo pulled back and thrusted, earning a cry of pleasure from Rukia.  
After a few minutes of making love, Rukia found herself matching Ichigos hips with her own. It was like a wild animal had snapped in her. She said to Ichigo to turn over, but he didn't comply. So instead she flipped him over, finally happy that she gained some control of him, and herself. Without even thinking, Rukia began to roll her pelvis with Ichigo's.  
"Fuck, Rukia. That feels good" he grunted.  
She licked, bit and scratched at Ichigos neck, collar-bone and back. Leaving some obvious marks.  
"That's gonna hurt." He chuckled.  
"G-good" she joined in laughing.  
"Ugh Rukia." He said as he instinctively grabbed her hips, helping her.  
Ichigo flung his head back on the pillow as Rukia continued to ride him.  
"Ichigo-o, I'm g-gonna-"  
"Me too, c'mere I want to hold you when we do" he held his arms out to Rukia and she smashed her chest onto Ichigos.  
She rolled her hips once more time which set her off in a pleasure filled scream which also set of Ichigos pending release.  
"Ichigo-o!"  
"Rukia-a-a" they screamed monotonously.  
"Ichigo" she breathed.  
"Yes Rukia" he gasped.  
"I love you" she kissed him passionatly, before she gave into the tiredness off her body, she then lay across Ichigos Naked, sweaty and glorious chest.  
"I love you too Rukia" he whispered.  
He wrapped his arms around Rukia and then gave into sleep.

The duo of lovers -after years and years- connected in a way in which they didn't think was possible. They did love each other and just by doing an heartful act such as making love to one another was the best way to achieve the connection the two where -unknowingly- looking for.

They fell asleep knowing that their future together would be bright, she stopped the rain in his life, and he stopped the rain in hers. They where perfect. But all happiness at one point must end, the pondering question of what Ichigo's hollow was up to stirred in the Raven and Oranged haired teenagers, could he really stop them? What was he up too?

No matter what happens though, Ichigo vowed to himself to protect Rukia, no matter what the cost. If it cost him, his relationship with her, if it cost him his own wellbeing and life. He didn't care, he was going to protect her. That's what his name means "**_he_** _**who**_ _**protects**_", so that's what he intended to do.


End file.
